The fated three
by AngleEmoGirl
Summary: What would happen if a girl was born with the power of hell and heaven locked within her? what would happen if this girl lived a life no one should live and unlocks her powers. Will she face the side of evil to get her revenge for those she lost or will she choose the side of good and help her best friend destroy the dark lord. Dark Hermione Luna and Oc Slytherin Harry, Hermione
1. Prolog

Hey this is my first time writing fanfiction i hope you enjoy it. It been in my mind forever and i am finaly going to publish it. This is going to be a long story that is going to be filled with darkness . Its going to start pre-hogwarts and then move through the hogwarts years with some adjustments for the slight changes in the characters. They are going to be quite diffrent from when they were in the books but i will try and keep them the same as much as possible.

It is rated M for the later chapters when the characters are older also for the violence that will be present in the story.

Please tell me what you think.

* * *

Prologe

In the middle of the large dark room was an arch on a dais, it was made of stone and looked ancient, and it radiated coldness. The people that worked with the arch knew very little about the thing its self, but they could hear the voices that radiate from it tempting the workers to get closer until they fell in never to come out again. All the books on the arch were locked up in the libraries of the rich and powerful and the workers were never given the books they needed. The things they knew of the arch was that it was a portal, that they assumed to lead to the afterlife, as all the workers reported hearing only dead people when they listened to the whispering arch. When they first found the arch, they built around it is making their political base there where it would be researched and guarded, people later build a town around the arch that later turned in to a city.

The workers and the people who worked in the political building were different from the rest of the population in Britain, they had special gifts that could be called magic. Their ancestry went back thousands of years back but a key factor in their history was a thousand years ago when two witches and wizards, the name of the faction of people, built a school for the children born with magic to attend and learn how to master and control their magic so that they could hide from the muggles, people not born of magic. There were four types of magic users in the world of magic. The first was pureblood they were witches and wizards that were born of magical descent in both parents and both sets of grandparents, this could continue for generations and result in inbreeding and genetic mutations. The second type of magic user would be a half-blood this would be a child born of one magic user and one non-magical user or could be two magical users but no magical grandparents. The third type of magical user would be a muggle-born a witch or wizard born of two people with no magic, the magic users thought that the muggle infants were stealing the powers from pure-blooded children, but these children were blessed by magic because without there fresh blood the wizarding race would become extinct, also most Muggle-borns had magical family members somewhere in their family tree. The last category of magic users in the wizarding world does not actually have magic and that is squibs these are children who are born of magical parents but have no magic, this was often because of inbreeding between family lines.

The workers of the arch were called unspeakable were doing their day-to-day checks on the archway when they noticed something that they had never seen happen. A pale hand reached through the arch and was soon followed by a foot and then by a woman. The woman was taller than most women but still the shortest out of the other occupants of the room. She had tight corkscrew curls around her head that whereas black a raven and reached her thin waist. Her slate grey eyes were highlighted with insanity and something warm. She had sharp high cheekbones that were brushed with her long, thick, black eyelashes that framed her eyes. Her lips were a dark red cupid bow, her bottom lip was pulled between her teeth showing that they were perfectly straight and white. She had long legs that were encased in muggle black leather looking trousers and army boots. She had a white peasant top with a leather jacket. In her arms was a small bundle that already showed sights of her mother's curls and was dressed in a cute baby blue onesie and wrapped in a pink blanket.

It looks three seconds for all the unspeakable to have their wands pointing at the woman and her baby. The woman that they recognised as she was publicly executed, via the archway, when ten years earlier for conspiring with the dark lord as well as murder and torture on muggles, Muggle-borns and blood traitors (someone who befriends people who are below their blood status), the woman was Cassiopeia Arian Lestrange nee Black the twin sister to the insane Bellatrix Black and wife to Rabastan Lestrange.

She would not respond to anything that the unspeakable were saying to her and only reacted when three of the four men were sent to get auroras to deal with the criminal and to get someone from wizarding child serveries to deal with the child. When the woman and the lone unspeakable were alone she tipped her head back and started to repeat an ancient, old and powerful spell

"Δώστε αυτό το παιδί το παιδί της μήτρας μου.

η εξουσία μαγεία μου.

κάνει δύναμη της ψυχής μου.

η δύναμη στο σώμα μου.

Η δύναμη στην καρδιά.

πηγαίνετε σε αυτήν.

να λάβει τη δύναμη της ζωής μου και να της δώσει σε αυτήν.

να της δώσει τη δύναμη του αίματός μου.

να της δώσει τη δύναμη των ομολόγων μου.

την κάνει ο κληρονόμος.

ευλογεί αυτό το παιδί, Κάνε την ισχυρή κάνει ισχυρή της.

Καλώ Merlin για να ευλογήσει τα τελετουργικά.

Καλώ την Μοργκάνα να ευλογήσει αυτό το κορίτσι

Καλώ τους ιδρυτές για να ευλογήσει αυτό πολεμιστής

Καλώ τους θεούς να ευλογεί αυτό το παιδί.

Καλώ τους προγόνους μου για να ευλογήσει το παιδί μου.

να την κάνει μια από τη δύναμή του.

να την κάνει μια από αέρα. καθιστώντας το ένα από

τη φωτιά και το νερό. καθιστώντας το ένα από τη γη και τον αέρα.

Για να κρύψει τις ανάγκες της κάνει απαιτείται απόκρυψη της

στην εξουσία μιλήσετε με το παιδί όταν ο χρόνος είναι εδώ.

Ευλόγησε αυτό το παιδί, το φως στο σκοτάδι και το σκοτάδι

στο φως. "when the Cassiopeia had repeated the spell three times the baby in her arms glowed gold than silver followed by red, green, white and blue and lastly black. When the light from the child, that had blinded the unspeakable, disappeared the child was floating and crying as the child's mother was laid crumpled when the unspeakable went to check on the baby and the mother the child floated in to his arms and the woman's body was pulled back in to the arch as though she never step out of it in the first place.

The unspeakable peered down at the child, knowing that the other unspeakable would have here soon held her tighter to his chest. His magic wanted him to hide the child and as he was taught as a young boy he listened to his magic and disappeared, as he could do as head unspeakable.

He apparated to the first orphanage he knew a run-down building where the assistant manager was a squib and dealt with magical children under the nose of the muggle matron. He couldn't describe what he felt whilst holding the child. But his magic was pushing for him to hide her, so he cast a couple of complex glamour charms that would prevent anyone from being able to spot her as a member of the black family. He hated the child's mother. She was a sociopath with bloodthirsty tendency's, like her twin sister who was still on the run, she had nearly killed him three times in his short career as an Auror. And when she was finally caught they had no choice but to throw her through the vail, as she had created a charm that made her like a Patronus and resistant to all the dementors. Quickly dumping the little girl on the door step, he knocked once and disappeared away just before it opened.

He did not know that he had just set in to motion a set of events that would forever change the wizarding world. He did not also know that as soon as the baby left his eyesight he would never remember her the same went for the other unspeakables that had seen her when she first came through the arch.

On the other side of the arch the farther of the child was in a rage for he knew that it was the mother that had taken his daughter. He did not care for the woman but the child she birthed was important not to him personally, but she was important for the future for the human raise. If she was given to the evil, then she would become an abomination like the mother that is why she was supposed to raise for the light to become the savour for humans.

* * *

So what did you think

The spell translated to this from greek if it is wrong i am sorry as i am using google translate as my source

Give this child the child of my womb of heven and hell

the of power my magic.

make my soul's power.

the power in my body.

The power in the heart.

To go to her. To them.

I sacrifice myself for my child

take the power of my life and give it to her.

The power of hell

the opwer of heven

give her the power of my blood.

give her the power of my bonds.

make her the heir.

bless this child,

Bless her the keeper of the gates

Bless her death the all mightaful master

Make her powerful make her strong.

I call on Merlin to bless this witch.

I call upon the morgana to bless this girl

I call upon the founders to bless this child.

I call on the goddesses to bless this warrior .

I call on death to bless her life

I call on my ancestors to bless the heir.

to make her one of his power. to make her one of the air.

making one of the fire and water .

making one of the earth and air .

In order to hide her needs make her hide to the power is needed

speak to the child when the time is here.

Bless this child, the light in darkness and darkness in light.

bless this child the one that had been told

The warrior of the earth bound to no side

The slayer of men

The destroyer of kingdoms

The protector of people

bless this child the gifts you may grant

Giver her power

Till her sister find her

to make them one

and bless them with the powers of the fortold

So may it be


	2. Chapter 1

I dont own anything no matter how much i wish i did.

Warning this chapter may contain triggers for some. Includs mentions to Rape , Rape , Pedafiliia , Abuse and neglect

* * *

I had always been a weird child even from a young age I have been slightly odd from the rest of the children in the orphanage but that's ok I have never understood the need to belong with the rest of the children, they mostly fear me, and this too is ok it means that they leave me alone for the most part.

The Nuns on the other hand hate me and have done since I have arrived at the orphanage three years ago to them I was another face to feed plus; one-time whist I was on the hip of one of the nuns I heard them talk about me, I was only four months old at the time, but I have been able to remember everything from the start of my life. The said that there was something wrong with me that I have a weird look in my eyes that makes them feel as though I have the devil in me. They always talk about things whist I am there thinking that because I am only three that I cannot understand them, but I can understand everything that they say and what I don't I look up in the dictionary, in the library across the street and if that fails I would ask Abbie. One thing that the nuns always talk about is the priest.

The priest is an odd man in his late forties early fifty's and he is worse then all the nuns put together as punishes the girls in a different manor to the nuns. The nuns use canes made from either bamboo or leather and when one of the girls in the orphanage misbehaves they would either lash their hands, backs, or legs depending on the crime and if they were bad they would put them in the coffin. A dark room no larger then 6m in width and Hight the door and walls are covered in sharp rusted nails forcing the person getting punished curl up in a ball in the centre to avoid getting stabbed, whist in the room you would get no food, water, light and no sleep-in fear of the nails on the wall. The only thing that you got to take in there was a bible that could only been seen through the thin cracks of the metal door

The priest was the worse of all the nuns I have heard the girls talking about him late at night when they think that all the younger children are asleep but I always here. They talk about the priest and his wondering hand and his twinkling blue eyes. They talk about the things that they are forced to do by the priest and if they did not comply they would be thrown in the whole. I hear about the things that he had done to children in the orphanage form the age of four making them use their mouths and their bodies to satisfy his carnal desires. I know that he has done it to Abby at just the though of that man touching her makes me furious, she has always been there for me Abbie from the very start.

What is worse about the priest is that the nuns know about his illicit activities with the young girls from the orphanage and they do nothing to stop it, they believe that the older man is helping the young girls making them believe in god more firmly.

And if it makes it worse is that he has had children with some of the older girls in the orphanage Jess age 15 has a three-year-old little girl names Libby when Jess was pregnant she was pushed down the stairs by the priest and she nearly lost the baby, but she was merely born premature and luckily grew stronger. When the two came home to the orphanage they were imminently separated from one another Jess going in the hole for becoming pregnant with the basterd spawn of one of the town boys, thought they all knew that it was the priests, and the child was taken to the nursery and if the nuns were not so extreme about there religion they may have drowned the babe just to get rid of it.

I could never understand why the nuns ran an orphanage they all despised children and by the looks of it they always had and as for the priest he loved children too much. It was only one day at church did I realise what the orphaned girls were for. They made them look good. They made the nuns and the priest look like the modern-day mother Terisa in public they were all smiles and high praise of their magnificent girls that despite their hard lives were becoming beautiful and productive young women. But when the last camera had flashed, and the door had closed they would become cold and uncaring beating the children that step even a toe out of line and they sentenced all the girls to bed without any food or water.

It was due to this that I found myself in a procerus situation Abbie had snuck next door after the matron had gone to bed to steal some food for herself, me, Libby and Jess. She was a mother hen and the closest thing I had to a mother.

She was the one that had found me when the strange man with the covered face dropped me in the door step of this horrid place. I had been there all night non-of the nuns or even the creepy reverend could be assed getting out of bed to see who was at the door, so I was left until morning when Abbie found me, she was on her way to get the milk and found me wrapped up in the same pink cloth me mither had wrapped me in. She had shown me to the nuns, but they did not care because to me I was just another mouth to feed. And so, when Abbie saw that the nursery was full, mostly with the reverends own children, she took me back to her room cleaned out one of the draws in her nightstand and filled it with blankets and pillows and laid me in it. She used the milk she got each day to feed me until I was able to eat food at which point she mashed some fruit she stole for the breakfast table. She did not go to school instead she and the rest of the girls were educated by the nuns and so she was able to look after me at night and day as long I was quite and did not disturb the nuns teaching they did not care if Abbie brought me with her. As I grew older she started to see my powers and told me stories of her early childhood about the life that she had to leave behind.

Abbie smith was originally Abigale Cassie Nott and so she was accustomed to bouts of accidental magic, with her younger brother so when she saw me levitating something at the age of two and half months she did not freak out as most people would have or reacted with violence like one of the nuns would have. No Abbie took me in to her arms and told me that I was special, that one day I would become a powerful witch and then no one would be able to hurt me, and no one would be able to hurt her because I would be there to protect her. She told me that I must never show these powers to any of the nuns or the reverend that they would hurt me because of them thinking that I was posset by the devil or a demon and try to beat the magic out of me. But she told me that I must practice them in secret when it was only the two of them so that I grow stronger and I could protect myself If I needed to.

And that was when I heard it the first scream coming from the next room and I would know that voice anywhere as it begged for the pain to stop. I ran down corridor not heading the shouts coming from Jess and Libby as they called after me. But I ran as fast as my little legs would carry me nearly tripping in my floral nightgown. The sight that met my eyes made me pale and feel anger course through me. Abbie was pushed against the wall, her nightgown was ripped and discarded on the floor leaving her naked. Her dainty hands were pinned against wall above her head by one large masculine hand. Her feet where pined to the wall by two of the elderly nuns forcing her thighs to part to accommodate the large man standing in-between them. Abbie's long blond hair was covering her face hiding her crystal blue eyes that were filled with tears as she begged the man to stop what he was doing to her. The man, the reverend, was thrusting in to her again I saw that as each time he did so his cock was covered with blood as he unabashedly thrust in to her despite Abbie's pained pleas for him to stop. One of his hands was covering Abbie's wrists pining them the other was on her slim waist keeping her pined to the wall as he fucked her mercilessly in to the wall.

I felt rage flood through me because I knew what he was doing to her, the closest thing that I had to a mother. I've red books that no three-year-old should read but intellect had always been more advanced then my body, So I knew what sex was. I had read about it in an odd book called Karma sutra in the local liberty, and I knew what rape was from crime books and I knew it was something that the girls at the orphanage had come to except in their daily lives at St, Ann's orphanage but this was Abbie my person the one that I care about the most.

The rage I felt seem to manifest on its own as it swept to the other occupants of the room making them stop what they were going. The reverend pulled out of Abbie and froze as he gazed upon me. Abbie without her weight could not hold herself up and slid to the floor, blood flowed from between her thighs and her head lolled to the side tears streaming down her face.

The range I felt increased tenfold I saw the nuns look down at the broken teen with there lips curled in disgust and suddenly they felt themselves unable to breath as the air was stolen from their lungs, they clutched their throats to give themselves air, but all were useless, the reverend froze unable to do anything but watch in horror of what became of his two most faithful followers suffered. The nuns were unable to scream as their eyes boiled in their sockets and their skin burnt where they had touched Abbie. I would pay for watching this piece of shit raped girl after girl as he impregnated one girl after the other and did nothing. And so, I will take away their sight. They felt to the floor breathing great lung full of air as their throats opened allowing them to breath. They would have to spend every day of there life's knowing what they did.

I turned to the reverend set on punishing him were he stood. His cock still dripping with Abbie's blood, his eyes were alight with fear and anger and there was a suspicious wet patch on the front of his robes as he stared at me in horror. I look down at my small palms to see that they were on fire. As I was about to use fire on him, to see if I could purify his soul as he told the nuns he was doing to the girls. Abbie's voice pulled me out of my rage induced frenzied

"Don't Hermione" I look at her like she had lost her mind, had she forgotten what he was doing to her what he had done to countless other girls.

"If you do that you are no better then him, do you want that to become him"

"I would N-never hurt you" I tell her, but she just smiles at me and beckons me forward until she had me cradled in her lap. I bury my face in her blond hair as my whole body shook with sobs. I did not notice the small pool of blood at Abbie's thighs disappear as her body healed but the reverend did.

"It's time to go Hermione, go tell Jess that its time" I nod my eyes still blurry from my tears but see the reverend looking at me with a hungry expression on his face, one I had only seen once before and that was a memory I would rather no relive. Using some of the left other anger I direct my anger towards the man, the small tornado hits him in the chest and sent him in to the wall leaving a small dent where his head hit. He slumped down unconscious.

I looked back to see that Abbie was covering herself with the tattered remains of her nightie and I focus my magic, Abbie had once told me that if I believe in anything enough it would happen and so I focus on the gown fixing itself so that she could cover herself, satisfied that gown was going to cover her, I run to the bedroom I share with Jess, Abbie and Libby.

Jess was pacing back and forth as Libby watched her eyes filled with love and admiration as she stared at her mother, when I entered Jess looked at me questioningly.

"Abbie says its time" Jess nods and goes over to the closest after a minute or two she comes out with two large rucksacks and two small backpacks. She starts stuffing clothing, hers and Abbie's in to one of the large rucksacks as me and Libby do the same without two smaller backpacks after we had all changed in to more appropriate clothing. One that is done Jess went to her bed and pushed it aside making Libby who was putting a cuddly toy in her purple bag squeal. Jess removed one of the floor boards and inside was money, there was around 500 pounds it was all the girls were able to save up since coming up with the escape plan. It was not a lot, but it was all they had. She took it out followed by a small bag of gold coins that Abbie had taken from her home before she was blasted off the tapestry for being a squib. She put all money in to a small purse and put that down her top before grabbing the first rucksack putting two blankets in to it and putting it on to her shoulders, she then put two blankets in to the empty rucksack before grabbing Libby placing her on her hip and going down stairs a change of clothing in hand for Abbie.

When they got down stairs the two nuns and priest were still unconscious, and Abbie had Laid out all the canned food on to the table along with some fresh bread and bottles of water. Whist Abbie changes in to the clothing, Jess began to put the canned food and can opener in to the second rucksack along with the water. She then gave me and Libby some of the bread saving some for her and Abbie.

When we were all ready we left stealing some of the coats from the entry way and some thick boots that magically altered themselves to fit when I willed it so. And they were off. It was better to live on the streets then to be trapped in a house where we would all be violated.

* * *

The priest will be comming back in a few chapters and he will get his punishment


	3. Chapter 2

**I dont own anythig no matter how much i wish i did**

 **Warning this chapter includs mentions of Rape , Miscarrage and child abuse as well as paedophile**

* * *

 **June 9** **th** **1982**

Living on the streets was hard but I don't regret my decision to leave if I had not I would have been raped again and so would have Hermione and I could never let anything happen to her, she was my daughter in all, but blood and I loved her. I knew she cared about me in her own special way and I knew that she would probably never be able to feel proper emotions most do but when she looked at me with those big brown doe eyes I knew she cared for me loved me even, she just didn't know how to articulate it.

The first thing we did after leaving the orphanage was walk, we walked so far and for so long that the chances of anyone knowing us or the reverend being able to find us or more importantly Hermione, he was obsessed with her when they left, was one in a million. We stopped when we reached the large city of London. Here we would just be more run away. We were lucky that we had made a run from the orphanage at the beginning of what appeared to be a warm summer other wise we would have had to use the emergency money sooner than we intended to

It did not take long for us to find other people with just like us were living ruff on the streets and it didn't take us long to fall in with a gang. I didn't really care if me and Hermione were safe, and I knew that Jess felt the same about her and Libby.

When I woke up a month later laying in an empty warehouse with about thirteen other run aways two of them her best friend Jess and her three-year-old daughter Libby and there was Hunter in the centre of the warehouse on the only cot. Hunter was in his early twenty's and was the leader of there little gang, he had lived on the streets from the age of eight when his abusive mother chucked him out and he never went back. He had long dark red hair that felt to his shoulders. His eyes were molten silver and had the sort of look in them that one could only see when they had seen and done too much. Despite being homeless he had perfectly straight, brilliant white teeth stating that if he did not keep them clean then his grandparents that had been dentist would beat the crap out of him, if they were alive.

When we had first arrived in London we had been tired, and our feet ached from walking too much when we thought we found a dark empty door way we collapsed in it only to land on Hunter himself. He was seconds away from pulling out his hunting knife and stabbing us with it thinking we were going to steal from him or where just trying to assault him. He stopped short when he looked in to Hermione's eyes as she looked from him where she was snuggled in to my embrace. He must have seen something because two seconds later he was telling us to follow him and that was how we ended in the warehouse. He had warmed up to Hermione immediately and to my shock the little girl went willingly to his embrace as a fire lit with blue flames in a near trash can, the other run aways looking astonished at the fire before gathering around it feeling its comforting warmth.

It was hard sometimes to see Hermione have such strong magic when I had none. At first, I briefly wondered if she was a muggleborns or a Mudblood as my farther would have said and if she was who did she steal her magic from was there another girl out there that won't be able to go to Hogwarts that will be kicked out of their family home and nearly killed just because she had their power. But soon as the idea entered my mind I dismissed it, it was impossible for someone to steal magic and to think that an infant could do it is point black hilarious. It was hard at first when I was kicked out and I find myself staring in to Hermione's curly unruly hair as the memories comes forth

* * *

 _Flash back_

 _Three years later_

 _I sat at the large mahogany wooden table on my eleventh birthday. I was so excited I was going to be able to go to Hogwarts and finally show my farther that having me as a daughter did not make him a failure, that I could make the Nott family proud. My mother was sat across from me my new baby brother cradled in her arms his brown hair escaping his tiny blue hat. My mother was a beautiful woman her blond locks that I had inherited flowed down her back. She had kind, warm blue eyes that were always there when my farther lost control and nearly killed her. She wished she got her mothers kind warm blue eyes but instead she had her fathers and had deep brown._

 _When I was born my father was furious with my mother for birthing him a girl something he could only use as breeding stock for an alliance with a powerful family. And he was mad at her for being born in the first place. Ever since my mother had suffered seven miscarries as my farther continued to rape her, I was not foolish to think that my parents loved each other. She was his war prize for helping the dark lord and to him that made her property. He had grown to resent me every day for not being a boy and only stopped hitting my mother and me when the healers told her that she was two months pregnant and this time it was a boy. It was then I realised I was not good enough for him and never would because I was not born with a cock dangling between my groin._

 _But I could go to Hogwarts and be the prove to him that I was not weak or push over. The breakfast was finishing and when no owl came she felt bile rise in my throat as my father's smile morphed in to one of pure loathing, hatred and satisfaction. I ran from the table, but he was not far behind me and I could feel him shooting spells at me and I knew I had leave if I wanted to live when a bright green killing curse whirled above my shoulder._

 _"_ _Dippy" I yell as I run in to my bed chambers. A small house appears wearing an old pillow case with the Rosier house embalm, she was a gift at my birth from my paternal grandfather._

 _"_ _mistress" the small creature squeak_

 _"_ _you have to get me out of here he is going to kill me" I plead grabbing a small pouch of gallons from the bedside table. The creature nods and seconds later I was stood outside a small church and the elf is gone, being called back from the master of the house and I felt sadness knowing that the creature is more than likely going to meet its death so that I could live._

 _I knock on the door of the church preying someone will be there so that I can get out of the raining cold streets. And I am relieved when a man in his late forties answers I tell him that I was kicked out that I am no longer welcome at home. He takes me in letting me live in the orphanage and the kindness that he shows me makes me think that my father was wrong about muggles there not filthy barbarians who don't know how to do anything without magic._

* * *

That was four years ago, and I now know that the priest that I thought was so nice was a true monster even more so then my farther. Because it was long after I first arrived that I was asked to his office where he violated me like he did every girl that caught his eye at the orphanage. I was ready to run the day I found Hermione, I had made friends with some of the kinds that lived on the streets and they said that they were going to head to London and I could come with them. But then I found Hermione and I couldn't leave from the second I held her I could feel that she was special, and I also felt extreme protectiveness and possessiveness over her. Knowing that the streets are no place for a child I stayed. A few weeks later I saw Hermione using magic and it hurt knowing that I would never be able to do so. But then I felt pride knowing that she was going to be a powerful witch and she was going to knock all those purebloods arse holes to the ground where they will no doubt think is her rightful place as a muggleborns witch. But I am going to raise her right. Teach her the same etiquette lessons my mother taught me so when she goes to Hogwarts she will be able to keep up with the snobby purebloods so that they will never look down on her like they do me because of my lack of magic.

I feel Hermione shift and look down at her. And smile softy when she opens her large doe brown eyes and for the millionth time I thank the founders that I was the one to find her. Because without I cannot imagine my life without her and I really don't think I want to.

In the corner of my eye I see Hunter stretch up on the cot and sit up. If Hunter was awake it meant that the others were not far behind. Whist on the streets there is a few things that you can do to earn money. If you're a girl, you can sell yourself as most of the girls do in the warehouse. The oldest is Kimmy, she is seventeen and has been on the streets from the age of thirteen and selling herself from the age of fourteen she wears short plaid school skirts with a tight white t-shit along with fishnet stockings and army boots. She provides the fantasy of a school girls and with her large blue eyes and long blond hair she is popular with Johns. The second oldest is Beth who is sixteen she has been on the street from the age of nine and selling herself from the age of twelve, she is petit but had a large chest and wears skimpy skirts to show of cleavage along with some denim shorts that have seen better days and high heeled boots. There is then Kailey you goes by Ki she is fourteen and has been selling herself from the age of twelve and ran away at the age of six and like Kimmy goes for the school girl look, her twin sister Poppy known as Pop dresses in a second had cheerleader uniform she stole from a second hand shop. There are some girls that don't but there all under the age of twelve and I think it is some sort of rule that you must be at least twelve to start working the street.

Another way to make money on the street is to run drugs for one of the local dealers but that always involved getting involved in a gang and Hunter told me that to do this would mean a death senses by the opposing gang or a prison sentence if you get caught by the police, so I know I am not going to get involve in that because if anything happens to me there would be only Jess who could take care of Hermione and she had enough on her plate with her own daughter.

The final way to earn money is to steal it, which is what Hunter has been teaching Me, Jess and the kids. He said it would be better for the kids to do it stating that the person you rob is less likely to ring the police if they think it is a child and I could always pretend to scold Hermione if she got caught. Whist stealing from them and we would be far away before they figure out they have been had. Hermione caught on to it straight away and I have a sneaking suspicion that she is using some form of magic to help her. Libby just gets confused to what we are doing, and Jess complains loudly making the rest of the inhabitants of the warehouse dislike her.

"Hey there cupcake, Abs" I look up to see that Hunter is looking down at us holding his arms out for Hermione

"Hey Hunter" I reply at the same time Hermione says "morning" in her cute sleepy three-year old voice. Hunter swoops down and grabs Hermione from my arms throwing her in the air and catching her making her squeal with joy. And I must stamp down the flair of jealously that rises as I see Hunter walk over to the others with Hemione or as she is know as Mi or to Hunter Cupcake. Because I know its irrational because she loves me and ive always been there for her. She would not abandon me.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed this and i will update soon.


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer-I dont own anthing

Warning - May contain triggers

* * *

August 5th

It had been nearly two months since we had been living on the streets and so far, I had not regretted leaving the orphanage with Abbie, Jess and Libby. I knew that if I stayed at the orphanage any longer then I would have ended up dead at either the hands of the nuns or the reverend. And then Abbie and Jess would have continued to get abused and now that Libby had turned four the previous month the reverend would have started to look at her the same way that he looked at the other girls although she was his daughter.

When we first started walking it was hard and my feet hurt, and I could tell that Libby was discomforted from the extensive walking and when we finally reached London and were about saw that empty doorway, somewhere that would keep us warm and dry for the night I thought our luck had changed. Of course, I was proven correct when we landed on Hunter. When I looked at whist snuggling in to Abbie's warm embrace I saw something in his eyes that I did not quite understand, his pupils blew wide and his breathing rate increased. But then he took us to the warehouse that has been our home for the last two months and introduced us to the rest of the run aways.

The warehouse was not much but it was home. The property was surrounded by barbed wire and long forgotten about by the police and the police who do know about it don't do anything about it, they know that if they came to take the children away they would just run away again at least at the warehouse they were warm and together.

The inside had been split in to two using old bed sheets and shower curtains. On one side of the curtain is where all the run aways sleep. We mostly sleep on the floors using blankets and sleeping bags to protect us from the cold concrete floor. In the centre there, military styled cot that belongs to Hunter as he is the leader of the misfit group of kids that and he is also the eldest. It was second hand and stolen out of a skip. Around the sleeping area was fires that were set to ensure that everyone remained warm, it was lucky that the ware house had a tall roof otherwise the smoke would have been see able from the outside. Everyone kept their belongings close to them because even though there were rules to living on the street, you could neve know if someone was going to steal from you.

On the other size of the curtain was were the some of the girls took clients if they wanted privacy, sometimes they would go outside but if the johns wanted to be privet but the girls wanted to be somewhere they could have back up in case the John was syco they used the warehouse then if the johns got out of hand then they would be dealt with by Hunter and Snap, Hunters second in command and a complete nut case.

Hunter has been good to us since we got here. He spends the a few hours a day when he is not running drugs for the local gang, for money to buy what ever they cannot steal, and has been teaching us how to survive on the streets. By teaching us how to pick pocket and how to defend our self's.

He shows no mercy when teaching us how to defend ourselves, something that makes my skin black and blue something that Abbie nearly had heart attack at later at night when she was helping me get ready for bed, she then had a go at hunter because he thought I was too young to be learning how to fight. But I just told her that I want to learn how to defend myself without the use of my magic so that will never be hurt again, and I can protect her like she protects me. She kissed me and cuddled me telling me that it was her job to protect me, but she did not stop me from continuing with learning defence only insisting that they wait at least two years before training me in knife fighting.

My magic is something that me and Abbie agreed not to show the other run aways, but she agreed to keep teaching me the lesson that she got at a young age to make sure that I don't stand out so much in wizarding society as well as learning more about controlling my magic. Another thing that happened is that I have started to call Abbie mum because that is what she is to me, not the woman with black eyes who said I was born to burn the world just like my farther was not the man who told me I was born to save the world. I know that they did not want me, they only had me because they had to. According to them I was born to either burn the world or save it.

There were rules to living on the streets most ignored them except the big four:

No hooking before the age of twelve

You Don't steal of your own

And always protect you own

Snitches get stiches

These riles were not broken lightly and if they are then they get punished. With in three weeks at arriving at the warehouse I saw someone brake one of these rules a girl called Laura had stolen some money from Kim. Instead of dealing with it herself she reported it to Hunter. Hunter had to punish both girls because they broke two of the rules that were big no nos. Kim was beaten by snap and had to get twelve sticks, something that was done using dental floss and a sowing needle sterilised using vodka. But she had not once winced and only sward three times.

Laura on the other hand had been beaten to death because it was her third warning. It was the first time that I had seen someone die and at the time I thought that I would feel something more like disgust then the curiosity that came other me. I did not feel sorry that she was gone. She was obsessed with Hunter wanting the leader to become hers so that she could reap the benefits of becoming his girlfriend, and when we got here she saw me and particularly Abbie as a threat and within two days of living with her had already threatened the both of us and caused Abbie to hurt herself when Laura tripped her up.

It had only been two months but so far it was better then living at the orphanage. Anything was better than living there .


End file.
